Implantable medical devices (IMDs) can be used to provide pacing therapy to patients who have cardiac rhythm problems. For example, an implanted cardiac rhythm management (CRM) device can be used to provide pacing therapy to a patient with sinus node dysfunction, where the heart fails to properly initiate depolarization waves, or an atrio-ventricular conduction disturbance, where the conduction of depolarization waves through the heart tissue is impaired.
At each follow-up appointment with a patient with an IMD such as a CRM, the clinician reviews information on multiple screens and reports, analyzes the information and determines which parameters are most appropriate for the IMD. Currently, some patient management systems can provide system recommendations of programming parameters based on patient-specific medical data including sensor data. Physicians would benefit from systems that identify specific patient indications and conditions and determine whether the IMD is programmed appropriately for the patient indications and conditions.